Romeo Montague
This is for my roleplay profile. The storyline is by me so please don't steal. You can find me here ForeverStarCrossed "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."'' ''- Romeo'' Once the son and heir of Montague and Lady Montague. A young man of about sixteen, Romeo was handsome, intelligent, and sensitive. Though impulsive and immature, his idealism and passion made him an extremely likable character. Romeo lived in the middle of a violent feud between his family and the Capulets, but was not at all interested in violence. His only interest was love. Romeo falls in love with the daughter of his enemy and both wed. After thinking his beloved is dead, Romeo kills myself and Juliet in turn takes her life finding her husband dead. ...However this was not the end for our Romeo' 'Romeo's Afterli'fe In 1595 Romeo Montague and his wife, Juliet died for their love for each other. Moments after they took their own lives Romeo awoke. Alive? Well no. He clearly wasn't. He was undead. A vampire. He woke to find the world very changed. A man, well vampire, named Aro awaited him. Aro told Romeo about how he had become a vampire. He told him he had found him in the Capulet tomb close to death and took pity on him. He also told him how unfortunately he was unable to safe his wife Juliet. This, Romeo would later learn, was a lie. Juliet was in fact a vampire too. Aro had turned both Romeo and Juliet. Juliet didn't take a sign to Aro like Romeo had and had run off. Romeo, heartbroken by this news, spend the next six months trying to kill himself. Sadly for him, trying to kill yourself as a vampire is not easy. Aro tried to get Romeo to forget Juliet but that was no easy task. Romeo ran off to England to get away from Aro and the rest of the Voltruri. In London Romeo met a man named William Shakespeare. A play write. He and Romeo became fast friends and William gave Romeo a place in his company of actors. It wasn't long until Romeo told William all about his past. Of course, he never included the part that everything he told him was true. Even a man like William Shakespeare would have trouble believing something like that. William become very interested in Romeo's tale and asked to make the story into a play. Romeo agreed and asked if he could co-write it and play the lead. Shakespeare happily agreed. Romeo also asked for his name (fake name) not to be included in the finished piece. Again Shakespeare happily agreed. In 1597, Romeo left England and returned back to the Volturi. Things in London took a bed turn when Romeo killed in a young man in a local bar after the man cut his finger. Romeo only returned to ask Aro for his help in controlling his hungry. Aro welcomed Romeo back with open arms. Romeo spend the years that followed studying history, Latin, Greek, French and how to write English as he already became fairly good at English after spending a few years there. Romeo also learned to draw, sing and became a master at the violin and piano. Over these years Romeo's relationship with Aro changed dramatically. Romeo came to see Aro as a father father and Aro's wife as a mother. Romeo's life in Italy was perfectly safe and that bored him. '' In 1774 he lefts the Volturi once more and headed for Paris. Romeo enjoyed the life at the French court at a time of great change. The French king had just died and the Dauphin began the new king, with his wife Marie Antoinette as his queen. Romeo quickly became a favorite of the young queen. She found him charming and as beautiful as a Greek god, which he was. Romeo too found the queen beautiful but, unlike her, had no romantic feeling for her. Things in Paris were wonderful but that all changed the day Marie Antoinette was beheaded. That was the day Romeo left France. Again, Romeo returned back to the Volturi. Aro and his wife were overjoyed by his return. Sadly for them, in 1880 Romeo left them yet again. Romeo returned to England after years away. In 1881, he met yet another writer. Oscar Wilde. Wilde and Romeo became great friends as both were well educated and had much to talk about. In fact, Romeo and Wilde were such good friends that Romeo stayed in London for the next eight years. In the eight year Wilde began to noticed the fact that his extraordinary beautiful friend wasn't aging. That time didn't touch him. Romeo became fearful Wilde was beginning to figure out his secret and left England and went back to the Volturi. In 1890, a book called 'the picture of Dorian Gray' was released. Dorian Gray was the name Romeo used back in London as his own name had become too famous. Romeo was very touched he had inspired Wilde to finally write a book. He wondered if this was what Wilde really thought he was. Many things in the book were very wrong but there were some things that were true. Like Sibyl Vane. She was a real person. She was sweet and child-like. She reminded Romeo of Juliet. That was why he had to end it before they married. Unable to accepted it, Sibyl killed herself. To this day Sibyl's death still hurts him. Before Romeo had left London, he left Wilde a gift of a painting of himself. This is why the novel was called 'the picture of Dorian Gray'. By 1900, Romeo already grow bored of his life with the Volturi and was ready to run off again. Lucky for him, a reason to leave showed itself in 1914. The first world war. Romeo left Italy and went off to join the English army. By this time England was like a true home to Romeo. His Itaily accent was gone and he could now past as an English man. After lying about his age, Romeo was joined up. After the war, instant of returning home like he always did, Romeo headed off to America. It was his first but not last visit. When war called again in 1939, Romeo took off to England to serve. In 1958, his freedom was ended when Aro sent two Volturi guards to London to bring Romeo back. On his return, he found someone was waiting for him. Anna. Anna was an American who's family were once from Italy. Anna was eighteen and studying in Rome. That's how Aro found her. Long ago Anna's family went under the name 'Capulet'. Anna was no Juliet but she did look very much like her and that's why Aro brought her to Romeo. He hoped he would fall for Anna like he did for Juliet. Aro explained to Romeo that Anna was a distant relative of Juliet. This is why Romeo began courting Anna. Of course, this was all Aro's plan. Romeo had never gotten over Juliet. He was still madly in love with her. Aro planed for Romeo to marry Anna and turn her into a vampire. Romeo loved Anna but he wasn't in love with her. In 1962, Romeo and Anna were going to marry. The two headed off to New York to inform the marriage to Anna's parents. If they never went to New York they were most likly be married today. The 1960's in Italy and the 1960's in American were two very different places. Romeo's whole views on life changed. The 60's in American changed Romeo. Before he went to American he felt he had to marry Anna but he didn't. He had the chose not to. That's why two weeks later he left Anna. She was heartbroken. Romeo remained in New York for the next eight years. Those eight years were spend having wild parties and slacking off. In 1970 Romeo left New York for Los Angeles. In La, Romeo started up a band in 1974. In New York Romeo learned how to play the Guitar and drums. Include his great voice he was perfect for a lead singing in a rock band. The band was called 'Passionate Love'. Romeo chose the name. Passionate Love never made it big. Only because Romeo made sure they didn't. After spending four years with the band Romeo left for Italy. Again when he got home someone was waiting for him. Anna. It turned out Aro never trusted Romeo. He didn't believe he was going to keep his word to marry Anna. So he sent a spy to New York to follow him. After Romeo left Anna word got back to Aro. Aro sent for Anna and turned her into a vampire. He wasn't giving up on their marriage but he couldn't let Anna age. Romeo was always going to be sixteen. Anna was almost nineteen when Romeo left her. If she got to that age Romeo could back out saying she was too old. Aro found a way around that. He turned Anna so she could wait for Romeo to come back to her. Sadly for Anna that would never happen. Aro was very disappointed when Romeo refused to marry Anna when he returned but he didn't worry too much. Like Anna, he thought Romeo would soon change his mind. In 1983, Romeo left home again. Anna was beginning to annoy him. First he went to America. He attend high school in Las Vegas . This was his first time in high school. In 1986, after three years in high school, Romeo left Las Vegas and headed off to Washington to attend a military academy for three years. In 1989, Romeo went to London once more. He went to secondary school there for four years and then dropped out in 1993. After that Romeo returned home for three years but left again for America. He headed to San Francisco and went to school there for three years. He then moved on to Chicago and stayed there until 2000. He returned home after that and that's where he stayed until 201''3 Physical Appearance Romeo is noted to be extremely attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. He has dark brown hair. His eyes, once blue-grey eyes with a hint of brown are now are now described as topaz or liquid gold. He is said to have soulful eyes. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Romeo stands at 5’10, and has a thin and lanky but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at 16 years old, though he is technically much older. Personality and Traits Before Romeo was a vampire, he was a 16 year old impulsive and immature teenager, though he was also intelligent, and sensitive. His passion always got the better of him and in the end was what killed him. Once he was turned into a vampire he had time to mature and grow. Once Romeo is turned he is described as a nice, patient and loyal friend by everyone. Romeo’s maturity when making difficult decisions draws people in. His ability to charm those around him and his utter devotion towards people are other admirable traits. When someone needs help, he is always the first to offer support and guidance. Romeo likes to consider himself loyal but when he meets Renesmee Cullen, he felt a undeniable connection towards her and no matter how hard he tried to ignore the spark between them, he felt himself suddenly questioning all of his intentions. Romeo is completely in love with Juliet and he often acts a lot more open when he is around her. He would also do everything to protect his family, sometimes being a bit overprotective when trying to protect Juliet. When the Volturi came for him after he tried to kill Aro, Romeo declares that he has had enough of running and resolves to stand and fight, showing he is no longer afriad. Romeo possesses a passion for technology. He is an adept computer hacker, often breaking into encrypted hard drives and the LAPD database. He is also shown to be able to create a virus with the purpose of taking down a sophisticated traffic surveillance system. In addition to his computer skills, Romeo is also shown to be an expert marksman from his time spends in the army. Special Abilities "I get... visions. Which is to say great splitting migraines that come with pictures. A name... a face." Romeo received prophetic visions , which includes images of people in peril, names, places in which evil was present or any danger. These visions also caused Romeo a great pain, though his vampire physiology prevented his brain from suffering real damage. Romeo is known as the most agile vampire in the Volturi, supported with his precognitive powers. He is very capable fighter. He uses a very agile and somewhat artistic style of combat, performing leaps and jumps around and over his opponents, distracting them and then easily defeating them. He has shown great mastery in martial arts. His fighting style is very creative and somehow logical, as he doesn't only use sheer strength and speed, but can incapacitate his enemy by several methods of sneaky attacks and tactics, by attacking from above or down to the opponent. Relationships Juliet Capulet "I have died everyday waiting for you" Juliet is much more than just a pretty face. She's smart, witty, and determined. She knows what she wants, and she gets it. It's Juliet, after all, who proposes to Romeo, not the other way around: "If that thy bent of love be honourable, / Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow," she says (2.2.17). Some literary critics argue that Juliet alone is the play's real protagonist: she is the one who speaks to the audience most frequently (often a good indicator of who is important in a Shakespeare play) and her character undergoes the greatest evolution during the course of the play. She also gets to speak some of Shakespeare's most poetically beautiful lines. Juliet is Romeo's wife from his human life. Upon seeing Juliet, Romeo fall hopelessly in love with her and the two married. Sadly the marriage was short lived as both youths took their own lives because they couldn't be together. Romeo had no idea Juliet was turned into a vampire so spend years without her. Once they were together again their love was renewed. Romeo and Juliet have a special, somewhat private relationship. They were both never complete until they met each other. The two are very committed and protective of each other, and have been married legally once. They are true soul mates. "I will always chose you" - Romeo to Juliet Rosaline Capulet "You loved me once, you can love me again" - Rosaline to Romeo Rosaline is the gorgeous and aloof woman Romeo crushes on until he meets the love of his life, Juliet. Rosaline does not seem to return Romeo's feelings. Once Romeo falls in love with Juliet his feelings for Rosaline are no more. In truth, Rosaline did love Romeo. She was just scared of it. She loved him so much it took over everything in her life and is why her life ended at the hands of Aro. Rosaline was turned by Aro in hopes Romeo would fall in love with her all over again but instead Rosaline ended up with Romeo's brother Chuck. After things with Chuck didn't work out, Rosaline turned off her humanity switch. All her feelings were gone. That's when Romeo found her again. Learning of her love for him, he knew it was up to him to bring her back and make her want to feel again. Renesmee Cullen "I will always find you" - Romeo to Renesmee Renesmee is Romeo’s best friend. While on the run from the Volturi, Renesmee found Romeo. Renesmee and Romeo quickly formed a bond and Romeo came to live with the Cullens under their protective, though they all knew the Volturi would soon come for Romeo. Over the course of a few days Romeo and Renesmee grow very close and spend all their time together. Sadly their time together is short lived as the Volturi do come for Romeo. The Cullens agree to help keep Romeo safe. Romeo agrees to let them help but only if Renesmee doesn’t find out that the Volturi are coming. On the day the Volturi come, Rosalie takes Renesmee out so the rest of the family can go with Romeo to meet Aro. Unable to lie to her niece, Rosalie tells Renesmee about the Voltrui. Renesmee quickly returns to Romeo to help him. Romeo is displeased with her for returning but they stand together, holding hands as the Voltrui arrive. A deal is made between Aro and Renesmee. She agrees to go with Aro to stop Romeo meeting a true death. Romeo tries to stop her but cannot. Heartbroken, Romeo closes himself off from the Cullens for a time. Finally he can’t take it anymore and goes to the Volturi to try free Renesmee. He finds her in a prison, locked up. He is unable to free her but promises to return with help. Before he leaves he does something out of character. He kisses Renesmee through the bars of the cell she is trapped in. Romeo goes off to make a deal with the Darlings, the Darlings being the first vampires ever made, more powerful than even the Voltrui. The head of the family, Charles Darling agrees to help Romeo in return for his loyalty. Romeo gives in and sets off with the help of Phoenix Darling, son of Charles, to set Renesmee free. Once Renesmee is free they both must return to the Darlings for a time. There Renesmee starts to fall for Phoenix Darling. Romeo tries to warn Renesmee off Phoenix, knowing who he really is, but Renesmee does not listen and stays with Phoenix for a time. There is clearly more to Romeo and Renesmee's relationship 'beyond friendship but none of them will speak up about it. They care deeply for one another and know each other better than anyone else. They continue to lose each other but always found a way back to one another. They will always find each other. Anna Chuck Montague "He's my brother. We remain together" - Romeo about Chuck Mary Montague "He made her turn off her switch, made her into nothing!" - Romeo talking about how Phoenix left Mary. Aro "He wanted a son's love, that I could not give" - Romeo talking about Aro. Alice Cullen ''"Alice, what do you see?" - Romeo '' ''"You, I see you" - Alice '' Edward Cullen ''"I know you're in love with my daughter, and I know she's in love with you too" '' ''- Edward to Romeo. The Darling Family "There's just one thing you need to remember; Never trust a Darling" - Romeo about the Darling family The Darling t'he Original vampires '''are the most powerful existing immortals/vampires in the world. Unlike normal vampires, they were changed as a result magic. The family were the most powerful human family in their land and the head of the family, Charlie didn't want that to end with death. So he sold their souls. They became the first ever vampires in the world, turning others into what they were over time. The family lived within the European areas for many centuries. All together, there are only seven Original vampires: Charles, Liela, Brian, Ian, Helen, Phoenix and River. They are the true powers of the vampire world. The Volturi aren't even a close second. ''"The Darlings are like the Volturi's big, scary older brother" - Romeo Charles Darling Liela Darling Brian Darling Ian Darling Helen Darling The Twins: Fire and Ice Phoenix Darling "I read your book once. Loved the ending" - Phoenix speaking to Romeo about Shakepeare's play. River Darling ;